Forever young
by Bulecelup
Summary: Aku ingin hidup selamanya. Selamanya, selamanya, untuk melihat semua yang aku sayangi. Yang aku cintai. Selamanya. NetherNesia, United Kingdom of England, RussiaBelarus, Prussia.


**Title: **Forever young

**Pair/Characters: **Netherlands/fem!Indonesia, England, Russia/Belarus, Prussia.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Family

**Summary: **Aku ingin hidup selamanya. Selamanya, selamanya, untuk melihat semua yang aku sayangi. Yang aku cintai. Selamanya. NetherNesia, United Kingdom of England, RussiaBelarus, Prussia.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Dua pasang mata berwarna cokelat menerawang jauh ke atas langit. Angin lemah gemulai menerbangkan rambut panjangnya, membuat kain batik panjang yang ia kenakan mengembang seperti ombak lautan lepas.

Mulut wanita itu terbuka setengah, namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari sana. Kata-katanya tertahan di dalam pikirannya. terlalu banyak kata-kata, sampai-sampai dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Lalu dilihatnyalah ke samping, dimana ada seorang pria dan seorang anak gadis sedang berlari kejar-mengejar di hamparan rerumputan hijau rumah mereka.

Gadis itu berteriak kegirangan saat ayahnya berhasil menangkap dirinya, apalagi saat dia mulai memutar-mutarnya di udara.

Sang wanita tersenyum, melihat kedua orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini bahagia. Tertawa bersama. Walaupun banyak hal yang terjadi di dalam perjalanan hidup mereka, mereka selalu bisa untuk bertahan dan selamat dari semua itu.

"Nesia." Pria itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya kepada sang wanita. Wanita yang pernah dia ragukan kehebatannya. Wanita yang hampir saja menjadi musuh abadinya jika saja si kecil Indie tak hadir di antara mereka, begitu juga dengan cinta yang telat bersemi di hati mereka masing-masing.

"Mama!" gadis kecil bernama Indie ikut memanggil ibunya, melambaikan kedua tangannya untuk memberi tanda agar dia datang ketempatnya dan sang ayah.

Indonesia tersenyum. Dahulu dia hampir saja kehilangan dua hal indah ini. anak perempuannya yang cantik jelita, dan Netherlands... ah, dia hampir saja lupa akan peperangan dan permusuhan di antara mereka, seakan-akan semua hal itu tak pernah terjadi selama 300 tahun ini...

Dia membuka mulutnya, akhirnya menemukan kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan pada saat melihat Netherlands tengah menggendong Indie di dalam tangannya.

"Aku mau hidup 1000 tahun lagi..."

Lalu dia berjalan kearah keluarga kecil bahagia miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

England adalah negara besar. Besar sekali. Memiliki negara jajahan dimana-mana, memiliki harta kekayaan yang tak terhitung berapa jumlahnya, sejarah yang memukau sekaligus mencenangkan dunia, tempat lahirnya berbagai penemuan utama, dan lain-lain.

Dia berkuasa, dia kaya raya, dia hebat, dan dia ditakuti hampir oleh seluruh negara.

Tapi dia sama sekali tak seperti apa yang negara lain bilang. Mereka berkata kalau England adalah negara yang sombong, England adalah negara yang hanya berani menusuk dari belakang, England itu pengecut, England itu tak berani melawan musuhnya secara langsung....

Pantaskah dia di sebut seperti itu?

Pantaskah dia di jatuhkan seperti itu?

England rela memakan perasaannya sendiri saat America yang dia besarkan sejak kecil menyatakan perang kepadanya untuk mendapatkan kemerdekaannya sendiri.

England merundukan kepalanya hingga menyentuh tanah pada saat tahta kerajaan suci jatuh karena kebengisan para bangsawan itu sendiri.

England berada di barisan paling depan saat dia terjun kemedan perang, walaupun dia tahu pihak musuh memiliki pasukan lebih banyak daripada dirinya.

Tapi apakah mereka menyadari hal ini? Apakah mereka tahu penderitaan dan perasaan England yang sering menangis sendirian saat semua hal di hadapannya runtuh dengan seketika?

Apakah mereka bisa melihatnya?

"Ne, Arthur-san."

Suara Hongkong mengembalikan England kembali ke bumi. Pemuda berwajah oriental itu sedikit menguncang-guncangkan pundak England saat melihat pria _British _itu tak bereaksi.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok bengong begitu?"

Belum sadar betul, England sudah di hujani pertanyaan oleh si bungsu Malaysia. Perempuan itu melambaikan telapak tangannya di hadapan England.

'_Ada apa ini? mengapa ada banyak orang disini..._' itulah hal yang terlintas di benak England saat menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

Seluruh negara yang pernah dia jajah berada di sana, begitu pula dengan para kawan sekutunya. Hongkong, Malaysia, France, Netherlands, Belgium, Scotland, Australia, New Zealand, dan masih banyak yang lain.

Mereka semua selalu berada disana.

Bersama dengan England.

Mereka yang membuktikan kalau England bukanlah negara besar biasa, England adalah _Motherland _mereka, England yang menemukan mereka dan membesarkan mereka dengan sistem negara yang sangat luar biasa.

Mereka juga yang secara tidak langsung mengancam negara lain untuk berhati-hati kepada England. Kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka semua. Karena mereka akan dengan senang hati berperang demi England.

England lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak, tadi habis ngelamun aja...." katanya.

Dia tahu dia akan hidup lama, karena negara-negara jajahannnya akan memastikan hal itu untuknya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Hujan tak pernah turun di Russia.

Begitupun juga di Belarus.

Tapi kali ini hujan turun di Belarus.

Sementara tidak di Russia.

Belarus seumur-umur tak pernah menangis. Kecuali saat dia masih kecil. Waktu itu dia terjatuh dari tangga, dan Ukraine harus membopongnya karena kakinya terkilir cukup parah. Setelah itu dia tak pernah menangis lagi sampai sekarang.

Lalu mengapa sekarang dia menangis?

Gadis itu melihat sebuah syal putih panjang yang dari tadi ia pegang. Di ciuminya syal itu, di hirupnya bau harum syal itu, lalu syal itu di gesekan ke wajahnya, tangannya, ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang memperlihatkan kulit dari bajunya.

'_Oh Russia, oh Russia, mengapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku?_' hatinya terus meneriakan hal itu. Beringas bagaikan makhluk buas, yang haus akan darah binatang kecil yang ia bunuh menggunakan cakar besarnya.

Hujan lagi-lagi turun di tempatnya. Becampur dengan air matanya.

'_Mengapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?_' terasa perih. Sakit. Tapi entah mengapa membuat ketagihan... perasaan ini menyakitkan namun terasa indah. Karena perasaan ini hanya menjadi miliknya seorang...

Hujan akhirnya berhenti juga. Meninggalkan Belarus yang basah kuyup sendirian di atas atap rumahnya. Ada setetes air turun dan jatuh dari kedua matanya. Entah itu air hujan apa air mata, tak ada yang tahu.

Belarus akan terus hidup.

Sampai Russia membalas perasaan cintanya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

dia pernah mati sekali.

Dan dia tak akan mati untuk kedua kalinya.

Kalaupun dia mati, dia tak ingin mati di atas tanah dingin yang berlumuran dengan darah para prajuritnya yang tewas sia-sia. Tanpa kemenangan yang berarti, tanpa kehormatan.

Prussia tahu dia telah menghilang dari dunia ini.

Keeksistensiannya lenyap di telan waktu. Nama dan bendera kebangaannya pun terkubur jauh di dalam tanah. Sudah tak ada yang tersisa lagi dari dirinya.

Prussia yang agung telah tumbang, telah tiada, telah hilang.

Cih, mungkin orang-orang menganggapnya seperti itu. Padahal dia masih ada. Dia masih hidup. Dan dia masih berdiri tegak di atas tanah tempat dia meregang nyawa.

Terkutuklah orang-orang yang menghardiknya!

Prussia menyumpahi semua orang yang menghancurkannya. Dia akan meludahi batu nisan mereka satu persatu sampai mulutnya menjadi kering, dan menginjak-injak tanah kuburan mereka.

Kedua matanya berwarna merah terang bagaikan darah. Tersirat sebuah amarah yang tak dapat tersampaikan.

Tak apalah kalau harus mati untuk kedua kalinya demi membunuh semua orang itu.

Tak apa, tak apa, tak apa.

Tak apa....

"Onii-san."

Ada tangan kecil melingkar di kakinya. Prussia dengan segera menengok kebawah. Ada adik kecilnya, Germany. Anak itu memeluk kakinya dengan erat, lalu mengelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang kali.

"Jangan pergi kesana, Onii-san. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Onii-san lagi. Aku ingin kali ini Onii-san berada disisiku selamanya, selama-lamanya."

Suara kecil itu memohon. Bahkan gumpalan air mata yang berada di bawah pelupuk mata cantiknya telah pecah, butiran air mata turun dari pipinya yang berwarna pink muda.

Prussia menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba saja rasa marah dan dendam yang bersemayam di hatinya seperti lenyap begitu saja bagaikan asap hitam yang hilang tersapu angin.

Lalu dia bertekuk lutut untuk memeluk adik kecilnya.

"Iya....iya...Onii-san tak akan pergi lagi, Onii-san akan terus hidup. Onii-san akan terus berada di sisi Luddie selamanya...selamanya."

Tak terasa air matanya juga ikut tumpah.

Dia tak akan mati untuk kedua kalinya...

Dia akan hidup selamanya.

Ya, kali ini untuk selama-lamanya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode author: **"You fill up my senses",** _by: John Denver._)

**MATTGASM: **... Alright! Setelah sebulan penuh mendekam di penjara...eh, maksudnya mendekam di rumah dan belajar kayak kerja rodi... xD SAYA BEBAAS... saatnya meracuni otak para bocah dengan pair _LeonardMcCoy/Spock_! *_di jotos_* uha, thanks for reading, live long and prosper! ;D

**OMAKE: **judul "_Forever youn_g" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, pertama kali dinyanyikan oleh _Alphaville_. Kemudian di nyanyikan kembali (_Reboot_) oleh _Jay-z_ dan _Mr. Hudson_. Dengan judul "_Forever_".

**OMAKE2: **kalimat "Aku mau hidup 1000 tahun lagi" ialah salah satu penggalan kata dari puisi milik Chairil Anwar, berjudul _"Aku." _


End file.
